THE TALE OF RAVINE RUBY
by Wierdolony
Summary: Sorry i haven't started writing stories yet so here it is! This story is about the life of one of my own personal characters. She is in fact a creepy pasta character and an assassinator. *derps*
1. Chapter 1

Ruby wasn't always...let's say **RICH. **

Her parents were poor and couldn't afford luxury at all. They were only able to purchase an old tin house which was breaking down every minute.

She was the only child and didn't have much friends at her tiny school '**LONE ROSS ELEMENTARY'. **She was usually a laughing stock.

But that is not the only thing that will soon go haywire because Ruby doesn't know what misfortune will struck her life.

It was in fact a gloomy morning as usual and Ruby was waking up to get ready for school. "ugh, i guess it will be another miserable day of teasing" said the six year old. She looked desperately out

the window hoping that today will actually be enjoyable. "Honey! Are you awake? Come on you'll be late for school" exclaimed her mother. "Coming!" yelled Ruby as she rapidly put on her last batch of

clothes. Ruby raced down to the kitchen expecting to see her father. "Mom where does daddy work again?" asked the sadly confused Ruby. " I don't have the faintest idea, but let's not talk about that

i prepared some pints of coffee and old bread" said her mother. You see Ruby's father would always leave to mysteriously work at a place that not even Ruby's mother knows. That was the only way they

could afford anything. " Oh... okay" replied Ruby and she sat down at their ratty old table. Somewhere in Ruby's torn heart was a weird feeling something bad was about to happen.

Ruby was heading toward school hoping again that this day would be better than the rest. " Hey! It's that poor ratchet that can't afford anything!" yelled Noemi the cruelest girl in the school. Her group started

laughing as Ruby made her way through. " Hey, what did you have for breakfast? **DUST**!" screeched one of Noemi's friends. The laughter grew louder as Ruby tried to control the boiling anger inside

of her. _" __**What ever! At least i'm not kissing up to every single adult in this whole damn school!"**_thought Ruby as she ignored everybody.

Let me not bore you with every painful detail of the school session let us skip to the part which drove Ruby off the line.

The day wore on and the teasing as i'm sorry to say got worse. " What are you going to do... **NOW**!" exclaimed Noemi as she pushed Ruby down. "Ooof!" grunted Ruby as she roughly

hit the ground. She looked at the ground as she picked herself up. " Well..." Noemi hissed. " Are you going to do something or are you too **STUPID** as well as ratchet". Roars of laughter

filled the playground. **_*RING RING*_** Sounded the classroom bells. The children started heading toward the classes. " Ha Ha Ha Ha" snorted Noemi. Ruby had not taken

her eyes off the ground she was thinking of something. She took an item out of her worn-out jacket which started shining brightly in the gloomy sunlight. Most of the children had

gone into the classes except for Noemi and that's when Ruby whispered. " I didn't want to come to this...". " What are you talking about you lowlife loser?" asked Noemi.

The item became clearer in the sunshine. What Ruby had taken out of her jacket was a **KNIFE. **" I'm talking about your fate" said Ruby hiding the knife behind her back. " Um excuse

me?" sassed Noemi. " At least my life isn't as horrible as yours... You're f******* **POOR! **" she screeched. Ruby looked at the sky and thought _**" I'm sorry". **_She then walked slowly toward Noemi.

She chuckled. " I guess... this will be the last time you insult me" said Ruby softly. " What...( gasps)". Noemi fell to the ground clutching her stomache. She looked up at Ruby gasping for breath

as if she were drowning. " Did you?" she stopped. Looking down Noemi saw that Ruby had **STABBED **her. " I'm sorry it had to end like this" Ruby said. " But the future holds unknown things"

she finished as she took hold of Noemi's head. With a scream and splatter of blood Noemi's head fell to the ground. The teachers had heard the screams and were heading over to inspect.

" Oh No!" Ruby whispered as she ran toward the usual open gate of the school. She quietly crept to see what would the teachers do and especially what would ** SHE ** do. Ruby started creeping

toward the girl bathroom as the teachers started over reacting. She took a look at her bloody self, she couldn't simply head over to the scene all bloody. Ruby was worried she had to do something

to save herself , but what?


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby in fact has red hair and pale skin , but in this case she was blood red all over. Then Ruby then heard a flush.

Lucy , one of Noemi's friends , had gone into the bathroom before the bell rang. She had come out of one of the bathroom stalls when Ruby hatched an idea.

Ruby took a look at Lucy's clothes. _**" What nice and expensive clothes" **_thought Ruby. Lucy took her place at the mirror.

" Get out of my way dust sniffer!" Lucy said rudely. Ruby didn't know what DUST SNIFFER meant , but moved anyway. " Why don't you say that to my face?!" Ruby exclaimed.

" What?! Oh so you finally stand up for yourself!" Lucy hissed. " Fine then" She continued as she stepped up to Ruby's face. " I said Get out of my way...". Ruby took hold

of Lucy's forehead and stabbed her knife through it. She methodically killed her without letting her finish her sentence. Lucy's pale body fell to the polished grounds of

the girl bathrooms. Unfortunately the police force who had come to investigate heard the thud. Ruby was running out of time. She carried Lucy into one of the bathroom

stalls. She then switched clothes stuffing Lucy into the toilet. Ruby spat on her and said " I guess your a TOILET SNIFFER after all". Ruby quickly hid her soaking

knife in the purse Lucy probably begged her parents for. She then ran swiftly and quietly toward the scene.

No one had noticed her since they were too busy over reacting about the scene. Ruby noticed there were polices **Every Where **. Her principle , Miss Falaskey , then announced that classes

were to be dismissed early. Ruby was not proud about what she has done.

She walked home feeling guilty as HELL. She just could not get her mind off of what she has just committed. If she told her mother then she would **KILL **her! " It's okay, i will just..not tell her" Ruby said

to herself. She was stumped.

She arrived home to see her mother worried sick. " What's the matter mom?" She asked. Her mother just stared off at the ground with the same expression. " Oh nothing honey, don't worry about it"

She finally replied. That didn't relieve Ruby's senses at all. " Okay, um mom something happened today." Ruby stopped. _**" Should i tell her. She'll kill me if i do , but if i don't then what?" **_She thought.

" What?" Her mother looked at her expecting her to start talking. " Um nothing." Ruby said rapidly and ran to her tiny room.

" Oh no! What am i going to do?!" Ruby panicked. " I can't tell HER?! Ugh!". Ruby plopped herself onto her torn up bed. She stared at the and just kept staring. Ruby drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks later the school was closed down and Ruby had to move away. " Honey! Hurry up we'll be leaving in any second!" Her mother yelled after her.

" Okay!" Replied the excited Ruby. She wasn't going to miss this place at all! So they packed up the little they had and moved away.

Ruby and her family then moved into another small town , but in a better looking apartment. " I'm sure you"ll love it here" Said her mother. " And while you all unpack i'll find another job so we can keep

this place" Said her father. Ruby smiled she would do anything for her family. Her mother had been busy trying to find another school for Ruby she hadn't noticed her own husband leaving mysteriously.

Ruby's father had now been bringing home an amount of money Ruby's mother couldn't believe.

Ruby felt the feeling that something bad would happen become even stronger. Until one day they had to move again. " Mom why are we moving again?" Ruby asked. " Honey just pack your bags" Replied

her mother. " Don't ask too many questions". " Okay" Ruby said as she went to pack her bags again. Ruby and her family then moved to a little city by the forest.

" The apartment is not that perfect , but we'll manage" Ruby's mother said glumly. " Yeah.." Ruby replied disappointed at the sight of their new home. An old worn down house.

Days after that Ruby and her mother would experience something that would change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's father had now been bringing cases filled with money and Ruby's mother became more worried than ever.

" OHHhh... Ruby dear would you like too wait another year for school?" Her mother asked while looking at the daily newspaper. " Sure i mean there are no good schools here, right" Ruby replied.

" Okay dear" Her mother finished their conversation as Ruby's father cane in through the door. " I'm home!" He said carrying something mysterious in his hands.

" What's that?" asked Ruby. " Oh just a little cash" He replied. He then handed Ruby's mother the suitcase and left the tiny living room. Ruby's mother looked EXTRA worried

if that was even possible as Ruby's father went out the door. " Honey where are you..." Her mother trailed off as Ruby's father slammed the door as if he heard nothing.

" Where do you think he's going Mother?" Ruby questioned. " Don't worry about that" Her mother said, but they should have worried. They should have worried

very much.

Two months later,the incident they should have worried about happened without them knowing.

It as a rather gloomy morning and Ruby was awakened by her mother to get dressed quickly. " Where are we going?" She asked. " Don't worry about that and get dressed quickly" Her mother said sternly.

Ruby did as she said. The bank had taken their home and were going to DEMOLISH the whole apartment. And if they were not going to leave this minute they were going to be

demolished with it. Ruby and her family moved again, but then things started going wrong. During all the family move- away events something ticked in Ruby's father's head

and he started... let's say falling off the edge. " WE are going to be RICH! HA HA HA!" He started yelling as he bursted into their new and her mother kne something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**A WEEK LATER.**

Ruby was hurriedly woken up to the worried voice of her mother.

" Ruby dear, WAKE up!", she exclaimed , " We need to hurry! Now go on and pack all of your clothes." "Wha...", Ruby mumbled. " Hurry on! No time to chit chat!" Ruby's mother helped her out

of the bed. " What happened?" Ruby asked as her mother guided her to her closet. "Nothing dear, everything is fine",her mother said. Her voice sounded hollow.

Ruby packed **AGAIN **and headed toward her mother in the kitchen. Her father was no where to be found. " Where is dad?" Ruby asked getting this nervous feeling at the bottom

of her stomach. Her mother stopped and looked at Ruby. Her eyes had this look as if she had seen too much. "Mom..", Ruby said hoarsely, " Where is dad?" Her eyes were swelling with tears.

Her mother turned away and stared blankly at the floor. " We're running out of time! Go on and get you suitcase",her mother said urging Ruby to her room. Ruby glanced at her mother expecting

something more. _**" Why didn't she tell me where dad is?"**_she thought. Ruby went to her room for her suitcase. _**" Did something happen to**_** him?"**.

" Come ON!" her mother yelled from outside of the house. " COMING!" Ruby yelled back. With her suitcase in hand she ran to her waiting mother. " Where are we going?" she asked. Her mother

ignored her and counted the money **She **earned. " We have enough." she mumbled to herself," Come on let's go". With that Ruby and her mother walked for hours catching buses after buses.

After that, they ran out of money. Ruby's mother sighed and took a case out of her suitcase. " What are you doing mother? Where are we going? Where is dad?!" Ruby became furious that her

mother wasn't telling her anything. **"RUBY WILL YOU SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!", **her mother yelled. Ruby gasped. She had never heard her mother yell at her

like that. " Okay..." , Ruby looked in the other direction. She tried to fight the tears.

Her mother grew to a sad expression, she didn't mean to yell. She quickly took out some stacks of the money her husband brought. " Let's go", Ruby's mother said and with that they began the trip.

A month had passed and Ruby hadn't seen her father once. She and her mother had been traveling and setting camp to continue the voyage later. " Mother..." Ruby started. " What?"her mother asked.

" Where is dad? You can tell me. I want to know!" Ruby exclaimed. Her mother stopped in her tracks. They were in the middle of a deserted road. " Let's set camp here", she said.

Ruby stared at the roaring fire as her mother set up the tents she STOLE. Her mother sat across Ruby. " Your father was a wonderful person Ruby", her mother said.

" I know", Ruby smiled thinly looking at her mother. " But...", her mother continued. " there was something wrong with him. He would slip away from reality, but pull himself back together in the end."

Ruby noticed her mother's expression changed. She looked sad. " He lost the grasp on reality on the occasions we moved Ruby. He couldn't grasp reality anymore." she said with tears forming in

her eyes. " Ruby...", her mother stopped. " What happened to him?" Ruby asked nervously. " He...grew insane with all that is happening. He lost himself." her mother stopped again as if she were

saying too much. " The police department found out something your father has been doing in secret. They found that your father has been stealing money and... They said he

murdered too. I discovered it was true, your father was found guilty at the instance." " Did he try to defend himself?" Ruby interrupted. " All He did...", her mother continued hoarsely, " Was laugh insanely

and admit he did do it.", her began to cry, " The police department took him away while you were still sound asleep. Ruby your father is...", her voice trailed off. " He's in what? Tell ME?!" Ruby

pleaded. " Your father is...", her mother began to drown herself in tears. Ruby started to cry too. " tell me.." Ruby grimaced.

" Your father is in...an **ASYLUM **", Ruby's mother glanced sadly at her. " I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed dropping her face into her hands. She cried louder.

" An asylum...", Ruby looked away from her mother into the night. Her mind was racing, she could feel her heart beat. Her mother looked worriedly at her. Coughing roughly she said " Ruby are you okay?".

" an asylum...", Ruby said again. Her eyes filled up with tears. The nervousness grew bigger and bigger. Ruby forgot how to breathe and her heart STOPPED. Suddenly...

Ruby fainted and fell hard to the ground.

_**" **_**RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBY!" **, her mother yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby drifted into her dreams.

**" Where am i?" **she thought as she drifted in her mind's darkness. **" Why is everything so dark? Why is everything going wrong all of a sudden?" **she began to drift farther.

**" Why is my dad in an asylum? Why didn't he grasp himself before he fell into the depths of insanity?" *** Heart pumping* **" I could hear my heart. It's seems paralyzed. Why? Am i asleep? Is this a dream?**

Ruby began to see blurry visions of someone she didn't recognize. **" Why aren't you running? Aren't you afraid?" **said the mysterious figure. **" Who are you? What are you doing here?" **Ruby replied.

**" That doesn't matter!? What you should do is run! You're in danger! Your mother is...", **the figure disappeared. **" My mother is what?!... What was that person or thing trying to tell me?" **Ruby thought.

Her eyes shot open in an instant. Ruby was dreaming. She was also on a bus in her mother's arms. " Where are we.." Ruby mumbled quietly as the bus stopped. Her mother coughed violently before noticing Ruby

was awake. " Ruby!? You're awake! Come on we're here" She said as the bus stopped. " We're here?" Ruby asked as her mother gingerly helped her up. " Yes, we're finally here" Ruby's mother replied.

They both grasped their suitcases and left the bus. " How long have i been asleep mother?" Ruby questioned as they made there way to a nice village. Her mother coughed again. " A few weeks", she said with

a scratchy voice. She coughed again. **_" A few weeks?! I slept that long?!"_**Ruby thought amazed.

Ruby and her mother reached the village and set camp near the forest by the children's park. " Ruby..." Her mother said weakly, " go and find food." " Food? How?" Ruby asked. " Ruby, if you need it , F***, you

take it and what we need is food" Ruby's mother replied. " Okay..." Ruby said back. Her mother sat by the new burning fire. She started coughing violently again. " Sh**!? UGH!?" she grimaced in anger.

" Mother are you okay?" Ruby asked. " I am FINE! Just go and find food." she said and turned to the fire. Ruby sighed and turned away too. She walked toward the park.

Same thought. I don't want to bore you with details. So why not skip ahead.

Ruby had grown to what her mother said if you need it , take it. So Ruby did. Some days Ruby succeeded in findings and in some days not. Her mother though was becoming worse and worse.

She then became very ill and couldn't leave camp. Ruby worried about her , but she always said she will manage. Who knew that would be a lie.

Ruby was walking back to camp with in fact, bad luck. She hadn't had any luck in her findings and hated to go home with nothing , but disapointment. As she passed the park something happened. Ruby recieved

something from the village girls because they all started doing something to her. Something Ruby remembered well.

They started bullying her.

" Hey, it's Miss Hillbilly here" Said one of the girls. The others laughed. Ruby ignored them and walked past them all looking down. She smirked evilly. **" You all deserve IT!" **she thought. Ruby told her mother

she had no luck and went down to a river. Since, Ruby had no friends and nothing else to do, no place to be. So, she would make items out of what ever she found. Ruby was working on a few masks to

hide her face. She was also working on a few WEAPONS. " I'll show them. I'll kill them all!" Ruby said to herself sharpening knives. The two knives she sharpened were especially curved. They glistened in the

forest sun. Ruby put on one of her masks on and sneaked past her mother. " Where are you going?" her mother asked. Trying to make the most of the little they had. Ruby passed far away from her then

turned her head slightly. Only slightly so her mother wouldn't see her mask.

" I'm going to the park to see some **FRIENDS **", Ruby headed for the park. Holding the knives in her hand.


End file.
